The present invention relates generally to optical, electrical, and electro-optical connectors for use in harsh or hostile environments, comprising a plug and receptacle for releasable mating engagement in order to connect the ends of two electrical or fiber optic cables, or to connect a cable to an equipment housing or the like, and is particularly concerned with dry mate connectors, which are connected prior to immersion in the hostile environment.
Optical, electrical, and hybrid connectors for use in harsh environments typically comprise a plug unit and a receptacle unit for releasable mating engagement with the plug unit, each unit containing one or more contacts for engagement with corresponding contacts in the other unit when mated. Wet mate connectors are designed to be fully sealed in both the mated and unmated condition, so that they can be connected in the harsh environment if necessary. Dry mate connectors are sealed only when mated, and must be mated before they are submerged or installed in the harsh environment. One such connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,750 of Cairns et al. In this case, the receptacle has a reduced diameter end portion which engages in a counterbore at the forward end of the plug. Contact probes in the plug body extending into the counterbore engage in corresponding sockets in the forward end of the receptacle. At the same time, an outer coupling sleeve on the receptacle engages over the forward end of the plug and must be rotated for threaded engagement between the sleeve and plug, simultaneously drawing the plug and receptacle into full mating engagement. Thus, a push and rotate action is required to seal and lock parts of the connector together, i.e. pushing the connector halves together while rotating the outer coupling sleeve.
Dry mate connector assemblies may be used for connecting two cables in line, or connecting a cable through a bulkhead or panel of a housing to instruments within the housing. Such assemblies are often relatively bulky and expensive. There may also be a problem in adequately sealing the chamber or chambers containing the mated contacts after connection, particularly when exposed to extreme environments such as high pressure, oceanic environments. The connection may be awkward for the operator when two different actions are needed to seal and lock the connector parts.